


Remembering Sunday

by Elvira_Rayne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Past Relationship(s), bokuroo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira_Rayne/pseuds/Elvira_Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo's been drunk for almost a week, never sober. He can't even remember why...and when he finds out, he's not too happy about it. He can't help but be depressed, but maybe that can change. Maybe someone can make him happy again. </p><p>Based off of the song "Remembering Sunday" by "All Time Low."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to the song first/during this fic.

Everything blurred around him as he woke up from a deep slumber. 

What's today? Where is he? Why does he feel so torn? Is he _still_ drunk?  _Was I crying?_ He wondered as he felt his cheeks. Kuroo blinked a few times before sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Narrowing them, he glanced around the room, seeing his alarm clock blaring the numbers: 2:21AM. He groaned to himself, but rolled out of bed anyways, his chest feeling unbearably heavy. After making his way downstairs, he slipped on his shoes and walked outside. 

The fresh air definitely felt like a blessing. 

It was Autumn, but that's all he knew. Checking his phone, he saw it was September 3rd. It was then that he noticed his background. A young man almost his age and himself were hugging. That was when it hit him. _Kenma?_ He rubbed his eyes again. Why did it hurt to even think about the blond? He pocketed his phone, his fingers brushing against a soft, yet slightly rough fabric. Everything was slowly falling into place. 

Sunday. He was going to propose to him. He completely forgot. How could he? Kuroo quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Kenma up so he could meet up with him. He was sure that he'd be up now. Kenma did often tend to stay up playing video games. He smiled just thinking of him. 

No answer. 

"That's weird...he always answers my calls..." Kuroo hummed and pocketed his phone. He didn't have Kenma's address...the only way to find him would be... _Sunday, Sunday...what did we do Sunday?_ Kuroo wondered...

Something...didn't feel right. 

His weight seemed to buckle under him as he remembered what happened. Kenma seemed to have been acting off, so he invited him over and they had breakfast together. Kuroo forced himself to stand up, a goodbye echoing in the back of his mind. He quickly made his way downtown and spotted a motel they went to that Sunday night. He all but ran in, storming over to the counter. 

"Excuse me, sir, I checked in here Sunday sometime in the afternoon. My name is Kuroo Tetsurou. I'm looking for--" 

"Hold on a moment." The black haired receptionist interrupted, clicking a few times. After a few minutes of Kuroo tapping his foot, the receptionist nodded. "Ah, yes, it says here that you were accompanied by a..." He paused, his brown eyes flickering up at him. He seemed...sympathetic? Why? "Kenma Kozume?" 

"Yes! Yes! I...do you have an address for me?" 

"...I do, but, sir, I don't think you want to--" 

" _Please?"_ He felt quite pathetic for begging. 

"...as you wish..." Came the sigh as he wrote Kenma's address down. Just before Kuroo headed out the door, he heard the young man speak, "I'm sorry." 

_That was weird...what was he apologizing for? It didn't take that long...whatever._ He shrugged. As he made his way down the street, his feet were becoming heavy as well as his heart. With each passing step, he felt himself slowly becoming more depressed, but he was determined to find him. To find the man he loved. Why did he feel so uneasy? He needed to feel confident! He didn't care that it was almost three in the morning! He was going to see Kenma's cute, but probably annoyed, face whether he liked it or not! 

The uneasiness only seemed to worsen when he saw caution tape lined outside a house. Shaking his head, Kuroo narrowed his eyes at the scrawled writing.  _How is anyone supposed to read this? Is that a six or an eight? Is that a one?_ Giving a loud sigh, he figured he was going to have to do this the hard way. 

His neighbors definitely didn't like to be awakened at three in the morning. 

"Excuse me, I'm trying to find someone--" aaand the door was slammed in his face. Kuroo scoffed. He moved to the next house. A short boy with wild, orange hair answered, rubbing his eyes. 

"G'morning. What do you," insert yawn here, "need?" 

"I'm looking for someone who lives around here. His name is Kenma, do you know where he lives?!" The teenager paused for a moment, as if he realized it. Kuroo wasn't exactly fond of the look on his face. He seemed to observe Kuroo for long time, noting his bloodshot eyes, messy hair, and wrinkled clothes. 

"He...moved..."

* * *

"Hey, Kenma?" Kuroo poked the brunet's side. He was currently playing his PSP as he was waiting for his hair to dye. 

"Hm?" 

"What do you think about love?" Kuroo asked, a lazy smile crawling on his face as he stated at the teenager. His expression didn't really change much, but Kuroo still found him beautiful. 

"I don't believe in it." He answered, continuing pushing buttons. Kuroo's smile faded slightly. 

"You're bluffing! There's got to be someone you like, right?" 

Kenma looked up and their eyes connected. Kuroo could feel his mouth become dry. Butterflies flew around his stomach. He wanted so badly to grab Kenma's face and just kiss him there. But, he was going to wait. He wanted to give him space. Kenma's hand slowly rose and he cupped Kuroo's cheek. It felt like the butterflies multiplied. Then, in the blink of an eye, Kenma flicked him in the forehead. 

Kuroo grinned, rubbing his forehead. "Savage." 

"Don't ask stupid questions."

* * *

Moved? If he would've moved, he would've told Kuroo! This boy had to be lying! 

"Um, thanks..." He mumbled. 

Kuroo wasn't going to give up just yet. 

He pounded on countless doors, his pleads only reaching a few ears. Some would stare at him pitifully, others would simply shut their doors. He didn't even realize it was raining until he was soaked to the bone. Finally, a man with light gray hair (dyed?) answered the door. He seemed very tired, but still managed to give Kuroo a smile. "Ah, good morning, is there something you need?" He asked politely. 

"Kenma Kozume!" He blurted. "I, I need to know where he is! Please tell me! I...I love him so much, I...I want to marry him please just...he's all I've been dreaming about!" The man paled. 

"Kenma? I...he's..." The man was speechless for awhile. "...his house number is sixteen...good luck..." Without another word, he closed the door quietly. 

 Kuroo had no time to thank him. He was running down the street, slipping occasionally. 

Number sixteen led him to the house with caution tape. He made his way to an officer, sputtering, "excuse m-me! What's going on here?" 

"Excuse me? Who are you?" 

"I'm...K-Kuroo Tetsurou! My friend lives here, I need to know--" 

"Kuroo Tetsurou? Ah, I found a letter addressed to you after we confiscated the body. Here you are." 

"Confiscated the what?!" 

The man ignored him and handed him the letter. "Please, sir, you're disturbing the neighbors. Just read that." 

"But, officer!" 

"Do I need to arrest you?' 

"N-no, sir...I...thank you..." 

Kuroo felt his heart clench in his chest tightly as he made his way into a café. It was now five in the morning. He ordered a small coffee and sat down, tearing the letter open. He could feel his hands trembling as he began to read what was on the page. 

_I'm sorry, Kuroo, that I could not return your feelings. I'm...going to do something terrible in a few moments...I'm sorry, but I can't speak to you like this, as you'd probably expect. This is the only way I'll ever really feel free. I can't be with you, I can't be with anyone. By the time you read this, I'll be long gone. But I'll still be watching over you, from somewhere higher. I will finally be home. I really am sorry...I couldn't even give you any last words._   


_Please be safe, for me, okay? Good luck...you're the best friend I never had._

Kuroo choked a sob and crinkled the letter in his fist.  _Kenma...no...I love you..._ his throat hurt and he tried to force the tears down, but it wouldn't work. What was he supposed to do now?

_I guess I'll go home?_

* * *

A few weeks had passed since them. Everyday, Kuroo would walk to the cemetery and pay his respects to his lost friend. He would then walk to the café and order the same coffee he always did: black with three sugars. Then he would sit down, read the letter, and just think. He could barely find meaning to his life anymore. His bills were overdue, his car broke down, he was fired, he barely had the money to pay for his coffee anymore. He was slowly starting to understand why Kenma did what he did...and it was, day by day, becoming more tempting. 

All of that changed on the fifth Sunday. 

He was going on his daily route, and just spent the last of his money on coffee. After staring at the letter, he looked above it to find wide, sparkling eyes staring at him. There was a man sitting across from him with a big smile on his face. He had spiky white hair, his roots black, and that smile seemed to light up the room. 

Kuroo felt a soft fluttering in his stomach. 

"C-can I help you?" 

"My name is Bokuto! Bokuti Koutarou. I've...heh, been watching you. Not, like the creepy way or anything!" He held his hands up quickly when Kuroo raised an eyebrow. "It's j-just um...you seem lonely, so...wanna go for an arcade with me sometime?" He gave a cheeky smile. With such warming eyes and a bright smile...how was Kuroo supposed to say no? 

"That...sounds nice, sure, why not?"

"Yes! Nailed it!" He cheered. Kuroo chuckled at him. 

Who could've known that this man would be the one to make him feel like thile luckiest man alive? 

__

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda short...oops. 
> 
> Oneshot? Twoshot? Who knows.


End file.
